Highway Tampa
Highway Tampa is a map featured in Battlefield 2 and Battlefield 2142. Battlefield 2 Highway Tampa is a map for Battlefield 2. It features a wide open desert, with plenty of vehicles for both teams. Equipment Bases Airfield Village of Buhifum Gas Station Checkpoint West Checkpoint South Village of Kuhlaz Refinery Sharhr Urmia Commander Assets Battlefield 2142 Highway Tampa 2142 is a map featured in Battlefield 2142. It was added in Patch 1.4, and features wide open desert with several outposts that offer close-quarters engagements. The map can be played in 16-, 32-, or 64-player Assault Lines, or 48-, 64-player Titan game modes. Equipment Bases Assault Lines Conquest on Highway Tampa is the Assault Lines variant, where the teams' main bases are locked until one team has captured all other bases. Oil Depot The EU locked base in 32- and 64-player Conquest and the EU main base in Titan, this control point contains many vehicles that can be used to traverse the map. Four A-8 Tigers, a UD-6 Talon, UD-12 Shepherd, two MK-15 Bandits, and an AMV-2 Groundhog spawn. Three Rorsch Mk-S8 anti-vehicle turrets and a Rorsch Kz-27 anti-aircraft turret spawn with in the base as well. Further east, there is another spawn point that holds an APC and a FAV, and a Rorsch Kz-27 turret. Commander Assets are scattered around the area and are hard for the PAC to sabotage, bar the Sat Track whose scanner is located to the south, outside the base. This base will also spawn an extra UD-12 Shepherd near the helipads, and another tank and Rorsch Mk-S8 will spawn at the secondary spawn in 64-player mode, but the FAV will no longer spawn at the secondary spawn. BF2142HighwayTampaEUBase.png|Oil Depot, the EU base during 32 and 64-player Assault Lines and Titan modes. BF2142HighwayTampaEUAltSpawn.png|The alternate spawn west of Oil Depot. Storage Area Located in the middle of the map's main north-south road, this base is located close to the EU main base. Once captured it spawns two tanks, an FAV, a Rorsch Kz-27, and a Rorsch Mk-S8 conveniently placed near the southern entrance to the control point that can defend against incoming armor. This is often one of the first bases captured by the EU, and if captured by the PAC, is often used as a forward base used to attack or spawn camp the EU base. Silo 2 is located here in Titan mode. BF2142HighwayTampaStorageArea.png|Storage Area, located south of Oil Depot. Gas Station Sitting at the crossroads between the map's two main roads, this point is often a contested point, switching sides several times in the course of a single game. The Rorsch Mk-S8 that spawns near the base's only vehicle entrance can be used to defend against armor from both sides. A tank and an FAV also spawn when the base is captured. There are several infantry-only entrances located on the north and northeast side of the base that can be used by infantry to infiltrate the base undetected. A Battlewalker will also spawn in a 64-player game. Silo 3 is located here in Titan mode. BF2142HighwayTampaCrossroads.png|Gas Station control point, and the map's main intersection. Checkpoint West The western most control point on the map, this base spawns a Battlewalker, tank, FAV, as well as a Rorsch Mk-S8 and Rorsch Kz-27. Silo 5 is located here in Titan mode. BF2142HighwayTampaCheckpointWest.png|Checkpoint West Checkpoint South This is the EU starting base in 16-player Assault Lines and is locked unless the EU has no other bases. The team's commander assets are located here, and can be hard for the PAC to sabotage unless they have every other base. Three A-8 Tigers spawn here, as well as two MK-15 Bandits for quick transportation and a Rorsch Mk-S8 with a clear sightline down the road out of the base for anti-vehicle support. In 64-player Conquest and Titan game modes, it is similarly armed to Checkpoint West, but tends to have more open conflicts due to its proximity to the center of the map. Silo 4 is located here in Titan mode. BF2142HighwayTampaCheckpointSouth.png|Checkpoint South Warehouses Located along the map's main east-west road, the Warehouses spawn as a neutral flag. Once captured, a MK-15 Bandit/ UAZ-8 Ocelot and Rorsch Mk-S8 turret will spawn near the flag, with a L5 Riesig/ T-39 Bogatyr spawning outside the base. In 32- and 64-player Assault Lines and Titan modes, a tank and a Rorsch Kz-27 will also spawn here. During all game modes, this control point is oftern the first base captured by the PAC, and is often used by the EU to provide a point to spawn camp the PAC in Conquest and attack the PAC Titan. Silo 1 is located here in Titan mode BF2142HighwayTampaWarehouses.png|The Warehouses control point. Refinery The northern-most control point on the 16-player map, this neutral base will also spawn a Battlewalker and a MK-15 Bandit/UAZ-8 Ocelot. A Rorsch Mk-S8 turret spawns north of the flag as well. Unlike the Warehouses, there are many metal walkways between towers that defending Recon players can use to defend the flag from attackers. In other game modes, it spawns an extra Rorsch Mk-S8 and a tank. BF2142HighwayTampaRefinery.png|The refinery. Sharhr Urmia The PAC main base sits at the eastern end of the map's east-west road. It spawns a large amount of vehicles, both transport and armored vehicles, to help the PAC capture the surrounding bases. A BTR-4 Romanov, four Type 32 Nekomatas, two UAZ-8 Ocelots, and a Type 4 Doragon and BTR-20 Yastreb spawn here. Two Rorsch Mk-S8 turrets guard the entrances and two Rorsch Kz-27s spawn to cover the skies. North of the base, another spawn point, complete with BTR-4 Romanov, UAZ-8 Ocelot and Rorsch Kz-27 also spawn to aid the PAC. During a 64-player game, an extra BTR-20 Yastreb will spawn near the gunship, and a tank and Rorsch Mk-S8 will spawn near the northern spawn. BF2142HighwayTampaPACBase.png|Sharhr Urmia, the PAC main base for all game modes. BF2142HighwayTampaPACAltSpawn.png|The alternate spawn north of Sharhr Urmia. Titan Commander Assets 16-player Conquest EU All four of the commander assets are located in Checkpoint South, the EU's main base. All but the Sat-Track Scanner are located inside the checkpoint, and as a result, are unlikely to be sabotaged. PAC As with the EU, the commander assets are located inside the PAC main base, Sharhr Urmia. The only asset not inside the base is the Sat-track Scanner, which sits near the main road. 32 and 64 player Conquest/Titan EU The commander assets for the EU are located in the Oil Depot, with the Sat-track Scanner resting to the south of the base. PAC Same locations as the PAC assets in 16-player Conquest. Trivia *In Battlefield 2, there are advertisements for the Intel Core 2 Extreme on billboards scattered across the map and the manufacturer (Intel) is mentioned on the briefing screen. ru:Шоссе Тампа Category:Maps of Battlefield 2 Category:Maps of Battlefield 2142